Par un jour ensoleillé parsemé de délicates brises
by Aube De Morraili
Summary: Soleil et vent se côtoient toujours... Deux âmes qui se rencontrent et s'unissent pour l'éternité...


Un doux zéphyr balayait tendrement les collines verdoyantes, transportant la douce odeur des pins. Des fleurs sauvages aux couleurs enchanteresses surgissaient parmi les fiers brins d'herbe, charmantes demoiselles de compagnies, tandis que l'impétueux torrent propageait son mugissement dans les airs. Mutins, quelques feuillages s'agitèrent au gré de la brise, bruissement mystérieux et séduisant de la nature. Voilà ce qu'elle contemplait d'un air rêveur... N'avait-elle pas le droit de partager le cheminement des vents ? Elle, fervente admiratrice des tempêtes et amoureuse des suroîts...

Ne pouvait-elle devenir la dévouée courtisane de cette voûte céleste immense ? Enchaînée à cette terre qui la rejetait, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la sensuelle caresse des airs sur sa peau... Cruel destin que d'être issue d'un Être des Enfers... Que n'aurait-elle donné pour appartenir à quelque prince des nuées ? Un triste sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres pourpres, pareil à une fleur fanée... D'un geste empreint d'une grâce sauvage, elle dénoua sa chevelure digne de la grande Bérénice, laissant le vent jouer avec les mèches sombres... Assise au-milieu des multiples dames florales, elle s'imaginait dansant aux côtés des nuages cotonneux, princesse parmi les cieux...

Une présence jusqu'alors cachée, apparut doucement à ses côtés craignant de l'effrayer... Du coin de l'œil, elle entraperçut la chatoyante couleur d'une étoffe rouge, provoquant en elle une grande surprise. Son visage angélique à la douce et démoniaque séduction se tourna vers cet invité imprévu. Ses prunelles à l'inquiétante couleur sanglante rencontrèrent un regard brûlant et impétueux d'une fabuleuse teinte dorée. Parfait contraste entre elle, créature parée d'ombres et de peines et lui, prince méprisé à la séduisante clarté. Cette clarté qui l'attirait tant et qu'elle n'ose approcher de peur de la souiller de son péché d'exister...

Honteuse de ses origines malfaisantes, elle baisse avec une délicatesse emplie de honte sa fine figure. Offenser cet être merveilleux pour repousser ce contact dont elle rêve tant... Car pour elle, il est l'incarnation même de ces vents fiers et libres, voyageant au gré des alizés. Inivisible mouvement devant elle, caresse imperceptible de l'innocente mouvance de l'étoffe sur sa joue... Sensation de chaleur qui se pose avec respect sur son menton, relevant avec précaution son visage... Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les prunelles brûlantes qui la font douter : est-elle libre de choisir ?

-Kagura...

Que son nom paraît merveilleux dans cette bouche tant désirée ! Que la voix qui s'échappe de cette gorge masculine la fait trembler d'adoration ! Mais a-t-elle seulement le droit de l'admirer ? De l'aimer ?

-Kagura... Regardes-moi...

Oh qu'elle se plaît à t'observer, jeune seigneur ! Si seulement tu savais, l'attention toute particulière qu'elle te porte... Tu verrais alors un océan d'amour parsemé de souvenirs de toi qu'elle chéris...

-Que me veux-tu ?

Oh si tu savais à quel point sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle t'adresse ces quelques mots ! Comme elle frémit à l'idée que tu ne sois qu'une illusion de son esprit tourmenté de cet amour qui la ronge !

Le regard du jeune homme parcourt le visage de la merveilleuse créature qui lui fait face... Délicate déesse enfermée parmi les démons de l'Enfer, impétueuse et emplie de fougue, elle le fascine depuis bien longtemps déjà... Que ne donnerait-il pour la garder auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Oh qu'il aimerait la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer de tendres paroles emplies de sentiments sincères...

-Que vas-tu faire à présent que Naraku a été réduit à néant ?

Oh que tu te plais à espérer jeune amoureux ! Comme tu aimerais entendre de cette bouche interdite les mots dont tu rêves tant depuis bien des nuits...

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me proposer ?

Son courage l'étonne elle-même... Il s'agit sans doute de la seule occasion qui lui est donnée pour approcher son ange tentateur... Alors au fond d'elle-même, elle attend la réponse que son cœur redoute...

Jeune impétueux épris d'amour, tu te décides à répondre mais à ta manière. Tu approches donc ton visage de guerrier de cette figure princière dont tu connais chaque recoins pour avoir si longuement observé ta déesse des vents... Ces lèvres qui t'attirent tant, tu te décides enfin à savourer leur goût interdit... Avec adoration, tu poses ta bouche ferme sur la sienne si tendre, tes doigts puissants tenant doucement son menton entre eux. Félicité immense qui te submerge tandis qu'elle répond, timide, à ton irrésistible étreinte...

Elle ne peux y croire... Elle peut enfin goûter cette bouche aux lèvres tentatrices, qui la hantait tant... Tremblante, elle lève avec lenteur ses longues mains afin de les poser sur les larges épaules qui lui font face, de peur de sombrer entièrement, de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui reste...

Le baiser s'arrête avec tendresse, promesse silencieuse de bien plus... Le cœur battant, il caresse avec une touchante précaution la joue rosie de son aimée...

-Restes avec moi...

Elle croit mourir de bonheur à ces trois mots prononcés avec tant de tendresse... Elle saisit de ses mains délicates le visage si doux de son ange et dépose un léger sur ses lèvres, avant de se blottir contre ce torse puissant qui semble pouvoir la protéger du monde...

-Je ne désires que cela, Inuyasha...

Les bras du jeune demi-démon se referme doucement sur la démone des vents, la serrant un peu plus contre lui afin de sentir son odeur de fleurs sauvages... Amoureusement, il pose sa tête aux cheveux immaculés sur celle à la chevelure de nuit de sa déesse, tandis qu'un sourire s'épanouit éclatant sur leurs lèvres...

Qu'il est beau de contempler de le tableau de ses amoureux encerclés de fleurs rayonnantes, la brise agitant avec bienveillance les cheveux de ces âmes qui se sont trouvées...

Et si par un jour ensoleillé parsemé de délicates brises, il vous semble entendre de tendres rires vous entourant il s'agit probablement de ces deux êtres qui vous saluent de leur amour éternel...


End file.
